The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of interspecific Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum×Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Pactiopi’.
The new interspecific Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform interspecific Geranium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new interspecific Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2005 of an unnamed proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new interspecific Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany during the spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new interspecific Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new interspecific Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.